Music and Nightmares
by Scetchbook123
Summary: Karkat lost a bet with Sollux. Now he has to sing to everyone and goes to Nepeta for lessons. As she opens up to him will be bond with her and learn about her scary mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! The music (as always) is not mine!**

I can't even believe this. Of all the people I had to make a bet with it was Sollux.

And not just that. I fucking lost! Gog. Now I have to sing. In front of everyone.

He knows I have never sung before so he is just looking to embarrass me. But I don't know how to fucking sing! I wont give him the satisfaction I have already gone to Kanaya and Aradia.

The only people who ca help me now are Feferi and Nepeta. I know no guys here can sing so I wont even bother.

I refuse to go to Nepeta of all people. So I'm heading to Feferi. I knock on her door. "Come in!" She says through the door. I enter and wait for her to turn around and see me. "Hey Fef." I say.

"Oh, hi Karkat! What brings you here?" She asks. "I lost a bet with Sollux and I have to sing in front of everyone. Can you teach me?" I ask. "Of coarse! It's easy, this will only take a few minutes even!" She answers. "Oh really?" I ask. "Sure! Just repeat after me!" She says, I nod and wait for her to begin. "Glluuuuuubbb-a gluuuuubbb-a gluuuuuuuuub!" She sings. Nice voice. But no. I am not doing fish songs. "On second though, I should be going, I have um Something to do, I'll be back. Maybe." I say as I head for the door. "Oh?" She asks and I quickly shut the door. Shit! Now I have to go to Nepeta. This sucks big time. A few minutes later and I am in front of Nepeta's door.

Can't believe I'm doing this. I knock on the door. "Oh! Hi Karkitty! It's not like you to come ovfurr. What is it?" She asks. "Hey Nep, could I come in? I need some help with something." I reply.

"Sure thing!" She says and lets me inside. "What do you need help with?" She asks.

"I lost a bet with Sollux and I have to sing in front of everyone. I don't know how and no one else was helpful at all." I answer. "Oh! That's easy! Have a seat." She says and I sit down as she said.

This is gonna suck. She better not fucking meow the words. "What kind of song are you going to sing?" She asks. "I don't know." I answer. "Well you should! I need to know how much we need to work on your scale! And your volume!" She says. "Ugh fine. I'll think of something. Can we just keep it simple for now? I get to choose when I sing so I can figure out the song later."

I reply. "Ok. Well let's get started!" She says.

I will now skip telling you the long boring details of our day.

We continue the same way the next day.

And I will now show you what she got me to do.

"Welcome back Karkitty!" She says, letting me in for the third day in a row.

"Hey." I reply. "Ready to begin?" She asks. I nod and we do the routine she taught me.

watch?v=mwDfSkH5bNo

"Nice job Karkitty!" She says when we finish. I hate to say this but it is getting kinda fun.

"Thanks." I say and we continue like normal "Have you picked out a song yet?" She asks.

"No.. I can't think of a good one that wont sound completely retarded." I answer.

"Anything can sound stupid if you sing it wrong! Just umm.. Listen to this!" She says and hops over to a music player and puts in a CD. "I sang this a while back and I thought it would sound really bad! But I think it came out purretty well since it is so unlike me." She says and hits play.

Holy crap this is scary for her! I thought she was all, butterflies and kittens, but this.

Hm.

watch?v=k24VUqjcYpI

"That is kinda.. Dark for you." I say. "Yeah. I had a nightmare. A bad one..." She replies.

"What about?" I ask. "Um. Efurryone was being killed. Horribly. Evfurry one but us at first, and then he got me. And you watched. Just. Standing there. With fear in your eyes. I layed on the floor for a while before I died. He just hit me really furreaking hard on the head. So I bleed out. I watched him kill you. I couldn't move. A bunch of red flowers shot everfurrywhere. I don't know what that means but it represented your blood. I know that much." She says, staring off at the ground. "Oh sorry about that! I have had nightmares befurr so it is no big deal. Hehehe." She says when she snaps out of it. "Uh ok. That sounds really bad... Who was killing us?" I ask. Probably shouldn't have. Shit. "I.. I don't know. He was beating us all with white clubs. He painted messages on the walls with the blood of efurryone. And I guess in the end he killed us in different ways. I don't know what he did to Kanaya, Feferi, or Sollux. But they were all in the same room. Sollux was against a wall bleeding badly. Feferi had a hole in her chest. And Kanaya had a hole in her gut. You and I were running through there. Later I saw Equius get killed with his own bow. And I don't even know about Eridan or Aradia. And then there was us..." She says, trailing off again. That must have been horrifying. I can't believe she could dream something like that! How could such a cute little cat girl have nightmares about the most un-real murders? I mean. How could that ever happen?

"Oh I'm sorry! I brought down the mood a bit didn't I? Um.. Let's continue." She says and smiles.

I can't tell if she is faking it or not because it seems real but after what she just said I doubt it.

Her smiles are always so sincere.. We continue like normal and end the lesson the same way we always do.

I'm in my room. Leaning back in my desk chair. I can't help but wonder. Is she ok?

I mean. When I think about it, I don't know much about her. She could be some depressed person who just got good at hiding it. I can't exactly ask, that would be weird. Yeah yeah, don't nag me, I know I should be sleeping. But frankly. I can't stop thinking about this. Is she really ok? Maybe her obsession with cats has some deep rout to it? Well probably not that because her lucus was a cat.

But still! There could be something bad hidden there. And I can't stop wondering what it is.

I'll see her again tomorrow. I can try to ask more about it then.

I'm about to head to Nepeta's. But the computer beeps.

TA Kk

CG WHAT? I NEED TO GET GOING.

TA Have you decided when to perform yet?

CG NO, I HAVEN'T EVEN FIGURED OUT A FUCKIN SONG. BUT IF AM DOING IT I AM DOING IT RIGHT.

TA What the fuck ii2 that 2upposed to mean?

CG YOU'LL SEE.

CG NOW I HAVE TO GO.

TA Whatever. Bye.

I still need to sing don't I? I forgot after last night.

I shake my head to get back to what I'm doing. I knock on her door again.

"Hey Karkitty!" She says, just like she has for the past four days. We do the same things we have been doing. And by the time I am supposed to leave, I remember what I wanted to ask.. This is not gonna end well. No fucking way it can.

"Nepeta, can I ask you something?" I ask. "Sure!" She answers. "Last time.. after you told me about your dream.. I started thinking. I don't know much about your past. But with dreams like that.

Did something happen to you? Like when you were young or something?" I ask. Gog this is awkward I can't even look at her, I know she has some weirded out face right now. How could she not?

"Well. Not really. I mean. I remember being scared a few times. But I can't remember if those were dreams or not. I have always had sketchy dreams but there was one or two times where it felt real. Like it wasn't a dream. But it seems kinda strange so I don't think he could be anything else." She answers. "What happened?" I ask. I'm getting nervous. "Well. I was still learning to be a good hunter, and I was out in the forest. I got separated from my lucus and got scared. I kept hearing noises I didn't hear when she was around. And at one point I just started running. My tail got stuck in a bush and I couldn't move. The sounds kept getting louder and louder. Like something was gaining on me. Eventually my lucus found me. But not until after I started crying. She had warned me before about things being dangerous out there. That there were things that could hurt me. Could kill me. So getting lost was the worst feeling in the world." She answers. For a little troll that sounds rough.

"Since then my dreams got worse. Not every time I sleep or dream are they bad. But when they are bad, they are horrible." She continues. "That.. That's pretty rough. I mean, you were never really attacked so it could have been worse. It's nice that you can be so happy all the time is you have to deal with dreams like that all the time." I reply. "He he. Yeah. Well... I'm gonna get some rest." She says. I leave and start thinking some more. This time her smile wasn't near as real. Was she attacked?

What did it? When was it? Ugh. This is just annoying. Clearly she moved on so I don't need to worry about it.

I Don't really feel tired... I'll watch a movie. I sit back in my movie chair.

Eventually I fall asleep there...

I get woken up by a tapping on my shoulder. "Jegus fuck!" I snap as I jump back.

I rub my eyes to see who it is. "Nepeta? What are you doing here?" I ask. As I gain my vision I see green filling up her eyes. "Karkitty? Are you ok?" She asks. "Of coarse I am. Why the fuck wouldn't I be?" I reply. She drops to her knees and hugs me. (My movie chair is low on the ground. I believe humans call it, a bean chair?) "You.. You were dead. And it was my fault! And so were the others! And my shadow! It took control! I didn't mean to do it I swear!" She sobs. What the fuck do I do now? I don't know how to comfort her! "Calm down Nep! No one is dead. You didn't do anything." I explain. Oh who am I kidding? I hug her back. "It's ok Nepeta. Everything is ok now." I say.

She sniffles. "Thank you... Can I stay here?" She asks. "Uh, sure." I answer. It takes a while, but she falls sleep next to me, her head on my shoulder, one arm on my chest, and the cutest look on her face. She is so cute when she is sleeping. Ugh what am saying? I'm supposed to be annoyed by her.

But lately she has seemed more like a normal person. I guess that's just because she isn't talking about shipping when she sings. Whatever. I'm already falling asleep...

It's the next day.

I'm getting confused. I wanted to get this all over with as fast as possible but now it feels like I am stalling It's only the 5th day but something tells me it's not the last.

I need to pick a song and snap out of it. I'm actually on my husk top right now, looking for something.

But none of the words make any sense. I'm heading to Nepeta's in a few minutes so I can just ask her but still. Y'know what. Screw this, I'm going over there right now and figuring this song stuff out.

I knock on the door but there is no answer. "Nep?!" I shout through the door. I wonder if it's open..

I jiggle the knob but it's locked. "Nepeta it's me!" I shout again. Ugh. I'm going in. Yeah yeah locked door, shut up. I know how to get in. She has a stone door to her hive so being locked isn't really the problem. It just makes it harder to move it. After a few minutes I manage to squeeze through the door. If she is going to have a lock on it she should get one that stops the whole door from moving. Not this chain attached to the middle. Anyone can just tilt the whole thing and slip though. But I'm sure Equius tells her that all the time. I walk around for a minute until I decide to lean against the kitchen counter. Well, her place is small so it isn't much of a kitchen. I wonder if she even has a pod. Probably not, the only door here is the one leading to the bathroom and there isn't a pod out here. I bet that's why she has so many nightmares. I hear a squeak, but I can't tell where it is coming from, it echoed so well in here. I look around to see if it was her, but apparently that is a yes. She runs into my back. "Nyaaa!" She squeals as she falls to the floor. Holy shit. Ok... She is sitting on the floor with a towel wrapped around her. This isn't awkward at all. "Oh Karkitty! I didn't know you were here yet! I was in the shower and uh... My clothe are over there." She says as she stands up, she looks over at folded clothes on the counter. I was kinda wondering. "It's ok. I'll uh, wait over there." I reply and walk over the the opposite wall and stare at the floor. Crap. Fucking crappy hell. She was blushing before, she was so cute... Ugh! I thank gog she read my thoughts! I would sound like a fucking pervert! Gog.. "Karkitty, ready to begin?" She asks. I flinch when she speaks, considering I didn't know she was right behind me... I turn around, "Yeah." I reply. This is the first time I have seen her without her blue cat hat on. "Something wrong?" She asks, oblivious to what just happened huh?

"Nope. It's just kinda odd, I've never seen you without your hat on." I answer. "Oh, yeah. If I wear it after I shower my hair will take furrever to dry so.. Let's start!" She says. We go along with our normal routine. Same as it has been for the past few days. But as the lesson comes to a halt I remember. I meant to ask her about song choice. "Hey Nepeta?" I ask. "Hm?" she replies.

"I'm trying to figure out a song but none of the words make any sense. Any ideas?" I ask.

"Oh sure! You can always just change some of the words to match your situation or whatever you want to sing about." She answers. "Oh. Ok..." I reply. I start thinking about what comes easiest to mind. But I should probably think about it somewhere else because sitting across from her right now. I can't think of anything or anyone else. So I head home. And now that I'm back in my room, I still can't fucking stop thinking about her! This is even worse then when I with her! Maybe.

Yup, it's worse. Cause now I keep picturing her cutest faces over and over.

Fucking fuck! How do I snap out of this?! What does this mean?! Gog.

My husk top beeps. Ugh. Sollux again.

CG FUCK OF SO, I'M WORKING ON IT.

TA II diidn't even 2ay anythiing yet.

CG I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY, SOMETHING ABOUT THE STUPID BET.

TA Ye2, but you don't have to be 2o rude Kk. He he he

CG WHY ARE YOU SO SMUG?

TA Becau2e. You liike Nepeta don't you?

CG GET REAL. AND HOW THE FUCK YOU YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW ANYWAY?!

TA He he he. II have my 2orce2.

CG SPILL IT DOUCHE BAG! WHO GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!

TA Why would II tell you that?

CG OH MY FUCKING GOG. YOU HAD A SPY IN THERE DIDN'T YOU? SO WHAT IF I BLUSHED A LITTLE, YOU WOULD TO IF A HALF NAKED GIRL RAN INTO YOU!

TA … LOL Holy 2hiit Kk! II diidn't have a 2py! II just wanted to get 2omethiing out of you!

CG … YOU BASTERD.

TA Waiit. Diid you 2ay 2he wa2 half naked?

CG SHE HAD GOTTEN OUT OF THE SHOWER AND RAN INTO ME WHEN TRYING TO GET TO HER CLOTHE. IT'S NOT LIKE IT WAS BIG DEAL..

TA Oh my gog. Waiit untiil everybody hear2 about thii2! Karkat, the ma22iive 2talker, blocked cute cat giirl from her clothe after her 2hower. Diid he grope her? Let'2 fiind out! Karkat, can we have an iinterviiew?

CG SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DIDN'T BLOCK HER, I DIDN'T KNOW HER CLOTHE WERE NEXT TO ME!

TA But you diidn't deny gropiing her. Tsk tsk tsk Kk. 2Hame on you.

CG OH MY FUCKING GOG I DIDN'T TOUCH HER! DID YOU JUST MESSAGE ME TO DO THIS?

TA Kiinda. II heard you were goiing over there every day. II miight a2 well get a laugh out of iit.

CG YOU ENORMOUS ASS HOLE. SHE IS TEACHING ME HOW TO SING. OK DIP SHIT?

TA You mean you aren't goiing to make a huge fool of your2elf? Fuck. II wanted a 2how.

CG CAN I GO NOW?

TA No. I have one more questiion. But II'm beiing 2eriiou2 thii2 tiime 2o lii2ten.

TA You were really gettiing defenciive. DO you liike her?

CG FUCK NO. HOW COULD I? SHE IS ANNOYING. EVEN IF SHE IS ADORABLE WITHOUT HER HAT... OR WHEN SHE BLUSHES..

TA … Omg. Have fun wiith your flu2h cru2h Kk!

Wait. What the fuck just happened? I read back over what I just said...

FUCKING MOTHER OF HELL.

Shit! Every loving shit! I DO like her don't I?! DON'T I? FUCKING HELL.

I can't like her! I'm not suppost to! And now with this in my head there is no way I can make words up about anything other then her! Do I tell her? I know she likes me back. But what do I do about it?

Sure as fuck can't go to Sollux after that. Gamzee will just say something about miracles I can't ask any other guys about this. If I talk to the girls they might tell her. What the fuck do I do about this?!

...I'm going to sleep...

This is total bull. I couldn't even sleep. I wrote the song lyrics. But it's all about her so I can't even use it. Can I?

I continue with my day like I have been the past 5. I go to Nepeta's, we sing. And like the past.. 3 now? I ask a question. "I think I might a song ready but the problem is. It's about someone, because I think I feel for them. And if I sing it they will know. And I don't know if I should tell them or not." I say. "Hm.. Well whoever it is probably likes you back. If you think they do then it wouldn't hurt to tell them! And there is no better way then through song if you ask me!" She replies.

There's that kinda fake smile again. She must think it is about someone else. I guess that's a good thing, she wont be expecting it. But what if she doesn't come?

I will have to make sure she does I guess.

Once I leave Nepeta's I decide to go to the one person who can make sure she is there. That sweaty freak I knock on his door. "Oh, hello low blood." He says when he opens the door.

"Can I ask a for a favor?" I ask. He nods. "I lost a bet with Sollux and have to sing in front of everybody and I really need Nepeta to be there. Can you make sure she comes? It's tomorrow in the computer lab." I ask. "Sure. I can't think of why she wouldn't come to see you. But I shall make sure she is there." He answers. "Thank you." I say and leave. I guess I'd better tell Sollux I'm doing it tomorrow.

CG HEY

TA Hello lover boy

CG SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SECOND. I'M SINGING TOMORROW. IN THE COMPUTER LAB.

TA Ok. II'll 2ee you then. Be prepared for extra 2hame! Hahaha!

CG WHATEVER ASSHOLE. WE BOTH KNOW YOU AREN'T THAT HUGE OF AN ASS. YOUR JUST HAVE A NORMAL AMOUNT OF ASS HOLE.

TA He he. Bye Kk.

CG LATER.

Ok, I am kinda cool with this so far. I mean, what could go wrong?

(Don't worry, next chapter isn't near as long)


	2. Chapter 2: Performance

Today is the day I humiliate myself in front of everyone. Gee, this is going to be greeaaaat.

Ugh. Well. I'd better get ready. And by that I mean go to the computer lab since there is no prep I could need to do.

Everyone is already here. At least that means Nepeta is. She is sitting next to Equius wineing about something. I walk quietly over so I can hear what she is saying. "But Equius! I don't want to!" She says. "Why not?" He asks. "Because.. He said she song is meant furr someone. I don't want to watch him get a matesprit!" She explains. "I see.. None the less. I promised I would have you watch." He replies. "Wait. Who asked you to make sure I was here?" She asks. I'd better sit in my chair, it is in front of everyone. I don't like this. Not at all.

"Ok, shut the fuck up so I can get this over with. By the way Sollux, that is the LAST time I make a bet with you. You have lost all of your ways to mess with me." I say. "I wouldn't say ALL of the ways." He replies with a grin and looks at Nepeta. I know he wouldn't do it. He is just trying to freak me out but I'm about to be telling her anyway so who gives a fuck.

I push the play button on the music player someone brought for me to use.

Here I go.. This is gonna suck so bad...

watch?v=hhh9kb3nVKo

Every now and then I glance at Nepeta as I sing.

"And up until now, could've sworn that I was content with loneliness.. Because non of it was ever worth the risk." I keep eye contact with her.

As it come to the last few "The only exeption" I stand up and walk over to her. I take her hand and pull her up. "And I'm on my way to exepting.." I end the song. "Karkitty.. You meant me?" She asks. "What the fuck do you think." I say and kiss her. I hear the girls in the room "Aaaww!" Which reminded me that they were in the room. I forgot there was anyone else here when I stood up.

"This Kk! Now I really have nothing over you!" Sollux yells. "That's right fuck ass!" I reply.

One arm still around Nepeta's waist, I hold up my other hand to flip him off.

"Karkitty!" She giggles.


End file.
